criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Brian Cochran
"This is a mistake! You don't know what you're doing!" Brian Cochran is the leader of the Libertad Cartel and a serial killer by proxy, who appeared in Internal Affairs. Background Little is known about Cochran, other than he became the director for the NSA and worked with the U.S. government for an amount of time beforehand. Secretly, he was moonlighting as the leader of the Libertad Cartel, a drug cartel operating along the U.S.-Mexico border in Texas. He went by the alias "George Washington" and handled the cartel's online component. He also had contacts with an online network of hitmen, who he hired to kill targets. On December 2, 2014, he went to Fort Meade and saw a report on a serial killer operating in the Libertad Cartel's territory, filed by a police detective in Ciudad Juárez, Mexico. Cochran later decided to take advantage of it by sending potential victims to the killer when he saw them as loose ends to the cartel. This led to the death of DEA Agent Mark Bowers and the abduction of DEA Agent John Portman, both of whom were working undercover to find "George Washington". Season Eleven Internal Affairs Cochran receives a call from his lieutenant Jillian Carter, informing him that she talked to Sarah Miles. He reveals to Jillian that Sarah is an undercover agent for the DEA, then instructs her to lead her to the serial killer's hideout. Cochran is then briefly seen talking to NSA employee Tony Axelrod, shaking hands with him, and leaving when Hotch steps in. Later, as the BAU begin investigating the serial killer and the Libertad Cartel, Cochran begins to feel the pressure and orders the hits of both Simon Kahn, an informant for the DEA; and Assistant DEA Director Bernard Graff, who he briefly tried to set up as a patsy. The former hit was carried out by members of the Libertad Cartel, while the latter hit was carried out by a member of the online hitman network known as the Sniper. After the serial killer is killed and Sarah is rescued (but not before John is killed), Cochran is identified as George Washington and the man responsible for leading the DEA agents to their deaths at the hands of the killer. Cochran is lured to a formal meeting, where he is confronted by Hotch, who relays his suspicions to him. When he says that Hotch doesn't have proof, Hotch tells him about the 2011 report in Fort Meade. He then adds that there is $5 million in Bitcoin in a Panamanian bank account that the BAU have traced back to Cochran. However, Cochran shrugs off the revelations, saying that it is still not proof that he is the one leading the Libertad Cartel. Just then, Axelrod and other NSA agents show up and they borrow a pen from Cochran, which exposes a hidden flash-drive containing the access codes to the Libertad servers. Afterwards, Cochran is arrested, all the while shouting to Hotch that he does not know what he is doing. Entropy After the events of Internal Affairs, Cochran was put under solitary confinement at USP Terre Haute at the behest of Hotch, to protect him from the hitman network. He eventually caved in to the pressure and gave all of the information he knew on the network to Hotch and Garcia via video-conference. Profile An official profile of Cochran was not made by the BAU, since they were focused on Jacob DuFour and the Libertad Cartel. However, they profiled that the person sending Jacob his victims was someone within the cartel, who became aware of Jacob's activities and has been sending him new victims as a forensic countermeasure. That person may have discovered the DEA agents' true identities or responded to an anomaly in the recruiting pattern, since it is possible the DEA agents were having difficulties increasing the numbers of their recruits. Known Victims Note: All of the following were victims by proxy *Presumably numerous unnamed victims killed prior to Internal Affairs *2015: **August 13, Tianjin, China: Unnamed bureaucrat **El Paso, Texas, U.S.: The following were killed by Jacob DuFour: ***November 12 : Agent Mark Bowers ***November 26 : Agent John Portman ***December 2 : Agent Sarah Miles **December 3, El Paso, Texas, U.S.: ***Simon Kahn ***Bernard Graff Appearances *Season Eleven **"Internal Affairs" **"Entropy" Category:Criminals Category:Season Eleven Criminals Category:Proxy Killers Category:Criminal Accomplices